


Fever

by Lulu_bae



Series: KakaSaku fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: Kakashi is sick. Sakura comes to help him. Other things ensue. This is a lemon fic with a bit of fluff at the end.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: KakaSaku fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction in this site so please enjoy!
> 
> Also, if anybody here came due to my fanfiction account, you would know that this is the explicit version of the fanfiction I removed and remodeled in my fanfiction account. Explicit content as well as some of my fanfiction will also be posted in this site from now on.
> 
> Enjoy~

Kakashi hissed as he gave about the thousandth cough. His body felt hot- too hot for even clothes-, his nose was dreadfully stuffy and itchy as he endured the urge to rub it, and his throat felt like it was clogged with a thousand tiny needles. Needless to say, the famous Copy-ninja, last of the Hatake clan, Hatake Kakashi was very sick.

Four days prior, he and his fellow teammates went to the Rain Village for a mission, led by he himself. Sure on their way home, his throat felt just a little bit itchy, and sure he had to-discreetly- clear his throat more than ten times the day before, but that really didn't mean much.

Even the day before, when Tsunade continuously asked him whether he was okay when he was reporting on the mission, he kept on assuring her that it was.

What he didn't expect was to wake up feeling dizzy, hot and more fatigued than ever. His mind was in a haze, his head was pounding and he could barely open his eyes, much less even discern much apart from the irritating ache in his throat.

Two hours of sleep later, he feels less miserable than before. His fever had gone down and everything was less hazy. His headache and sore throat however remained and was the most annoying thing about the illness that he had. Luckily after the mission Tsunade ordered them to take some time off for several days time-off which meant that there will be absolutely no missions for the time specified.

 _Thank Kami for small favours_ Kakashi thought. Struggling to get off the offending thing that was his blanket and stood up, wearing a comfortable dark blue shirt with an inbuilt mask before forcing his lethargic legs to carry him to his living room where he plunked onto his couch. He coughed a little. His throat was too dry but he didn't even have any strength to move anymore. His eyes slowly closed as the darkness started enveloping him once more.

Suddenly, his sensitive ears caught the faint sound of his window opening and his eyes quickly opened as he was alerted. He quickly grabbed the kunai in one of his hiding spots and stood up to slowly creep to his room. He wasn't exactly in a top shape but he has fought in worse conditions, so even if his body ached for rest he kept on moving, slowly creeping to the door of his bedroom. Why somebody will attempt to intrude his home, much more in the day, he didn't know but he had always been taught to not take any chances.

He heard a light thunk in his room and then a bigger one, as though something bigger fell. "Oof" he heard a muffled voice. Gripping his kunai hard, he moved in.

He entered his bedroom once again, to see a figure whose body was contorted in a bizarre pose. It took less than a second to recognise the red outfit and the hair that resembled cotton candy. The figure then detangles from her position to lay down flat before looking at him, her emerald eyes glittering.

"S-Sakura!?" Kakashi exclaimed. What was she doing here?

She gave a flip to set her back on her feet and dusted her clothes before facing him again. With a bright smile she said "Ohayo Kakashi sensei."

"Sakura-chan." He said with relief. His body relaxed and the hand holding the kunai did too, holding it in a lackluster fashion. "What are you doing here?"

She scratched the back of her head nervously, a sign of Naruto rubbing off her. "I just came to check up on you sensei. I was planning on sneaking in you so you wouldn't have the chance to run away but..." she looked at the fallen flowerpot that kept the cactus gifted to him and gave a nervous chuckle that didn't amuse him one bit. She then passed him to look around his room, bending over to look at the trinkets on his desk.

He gave an aggravated sigh. "You don't understand Sakura-chan. You could have gotten hurt if I didn't recognize you."

"Jeez, Kakashi sensei, you forget that I'm your former student, Tsunade's apprentice and a chunin. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own.

She then turned to face him with a pout on her face. "Ano... I told you to stop adding the 'chan' I'm not a kid anymore remember?"

He paused at that statement. It was true. Sakura wasn't a kid anymore. She had long since passed 18 for a while now. He couldn't help but notice that her physical appearance had also changed, something which he didn't care to do until now. Gone was the gangly long haired girl. Instead, her hair had now been cut to chin length and with unchecked growth, was now past her shoulders. Her once fragile frame was now a sturdy force to be reckoned with, hardened through years of training. she had developed muscles through the years, yet it did not take away the slim alluring feminine figure she had.

His thoughts began to go south as he noticed her attire. Instead of her usual gear outfit she went for something more casual. She wore a red sleveless qipao top that only reached her midriff area and left her lower torso exposed. She wore a short red skirt with a slit through which he could see the inbuilt black shorts that came with it. 

The skirt barely covered her thighs, leaving her long, pale legs bare and exposed to his sights. Her chest had grown out he noticed. Although they were on the small side, they fit her figure and were accentuated by the red top hugging her body. He wondered how it'll feel to have her legs wrapped around his body, how the breasts which melded against the shirt would feel if he buried his face in them. With those thoughts in his mind he began to feel a slight ache in his groin.

No. She definitely wasn't a kid anymore.

He gave a slight cough to clear his throat (and his mind) before turning back to walk back to the living room as normally as he could without collapsing. "Maa, I don't mind." He said, ignoring the ache he felt in his throat and below whilst trying to make his voice as normal and nonchalant as possible. It was still slightly hoarse both from the soreness and his arousal. He just hoped she didn't notice.

Without any warning, all his former symptoms came back. He could feel his body getting hot again, and the pounding ache felt worse than before. His arousal long forgotten in the midst of the misery he was in. He heard her footsteps right behind him.

"Sensei, are you alright?" He was about to reassure her when suddenly a cough seized his body, causing him to arch from the force. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he put his weight on the wall beside him. "Kakashi sensei!" He felt her arms on him keeping him upright and preventing him from falling to the ground. He felt like he was floating for a while before he was softly laid on a soft solid place. He felt a cool hand on his head not long after, which relieved him in his heat.

"You have a fever!" He heard Sakura exclaim.

Everything was starting to get hazy. He struggled to keep his eyes open but they felt too heavy.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I'll take care of you."

That was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was on his bed again. Surprisingly, his head was headache free and he felt just fine. He swallowed and felt his throat working just fine, without any itchiness or irritation. He remembered Sakura and looked around searching for any signs of her.

"Ah, you're awake now." He saw her leaning on the doorway with a small smile.

Still slightly disoriented he asked "What happened."

"Well it seems that you caught the local flu in the rain village, which explained the recurring symptoms. For people there it'll be normal but for others like you... who absolutely doesn't go for health checkups" she jabbed

"As well as your body not being familiar with the strain, your body wasn't able to handle it. If I wasn't here, you would have suffered another relapse of symptoms. Luckily I was so I then used my precious time to help you. " her tone was forlorn and she gave a fake sad pout. Her mouth them contorted into a small smirk that was unlike her.

"But then again, I would have willingly done that if I knew you were this handsome.' she teased What did she mean? He scratched his neck awkwardly and was stunned as he couldn't feel the fabric of his shirt. He looked down and for certain, he was shirtless. Which meant...his mask! So that was what she meant. Still, being shirtless and mask-less in front of her made him feel vulnerable. He couldn't remember the last time he showed his face to anybody. It was one level of intimacy that he had always tried to avoid. And being shirtless was...

She must have known his thoughts at that moment because she turned around saying "Don't worry. It's not something I haven't seen before."

That sent up alarms through him. Of course, it was no big deal for her to see shirtless men. She was in a team full of men and had seen them shirtless a time or two, not to mention as a medic it was not strange to see that out of checkups and healing. But he could not help but think of if she had seen it in a different context. Who would it have been? A civilian? Chunin? Jounin? A fellow medic? What did they do? Had they also seen her?

Kakashi instantly curbed his thoughts, wondering why he's acting so possessive of her. Its just concern he tried to convince himself even though deep inside, he didn't believe it one bit.

It was then he realized that throughout, he didn't feel embarrassed or mortified like he thought he would, instead feeling ...comfortable. Was it because she was familiar with him or was it something else?

He heard her footsteps once again and saw her come back with a bowl and spoon.

"What's that?" He asked her, fully knowing what it was.

"It's medicinal soup." She confirmed.

She walked towards him and placed it on his desk, all the while talking. "I loosened your contracted nerves and blood vessels to stop the headache and soothed your throat. I also eased your headache with chakra to act as a natural painkiller. All your symptoms are gone... for now. The virus is still in your body and will cause another relapse of sorts so you have to take medicine to fully heal you."

He didn't like medicine so he tried to complain. 'I'm alright Sakura."

"That's what you said a while before you fainted"

"Maa. But I feel so fine alre-"

"With all due respect sensei, shut up."

Those words brought a spark in him. His groin and hardened at her ordering him. _Kakashi, you are one perverted man_ he thought to himself.

She then sat down beside him, used the spoon to carry some if the soup before bringing it to his lips. "Don't worry. It's not hot" she assured.

Unfortunately, that was not what he was thinking about. His entire being was reacting to her close proximity. Her silky exposed thighs was near his resting hand. He could smell her natural lavender scent (which was surprising but fit her nonetheless) from which did nothing to alleviate his condition.

She drew closer to him, bringing her generous chest to his view. "Sensei..."

Damnit! Her soft breathy voice wasn't helping. He quickly moved forward and sipped the spoon. The sooner he was done with it, the sooner she will leave. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bitter as he thought and as he kept taking it, he felt more energized.

Soon enough it was very little in the bowl. Sakura scooped another spoon and blew on it, even though it wasn't hot. "Alright after this one I'll let you rest."

As she was blowing, the spoon accidentally tipped to the side spilling the soup on her.

"Shit." She cursed The soup splashed on her neck, spilling her pearly skin down to her red top. She turned to the side to scoop another portion.

Without thinking, Kakashi moved forward and licked it off her neck.

They both froze. Kakashi was mortified. The second he realized what he'd done he couldn't move. He looked at a startled Sakura whose eyes he couldn't see, but he guessed what she might be feeling. Disgust. Revulsion. Repugnance.

He was about to start apologizing when he heard her voice. "Kakashi" He noticed her not adding the sensei to his name. She turned to face him and what he saw he never expected. Her emerald eyes were dark, not with hatred or disgust but with lust. Pure, unadulterated lust and desire was in her eyes.

Oh. Oh.

Seeing the look in her eyes he couldn't stop himself anymore and their lips met once more. Their kiss was heated and frantic, as though they couldn't get enough of each other. The soup was long forgotten as she dropped the spoon for her hand to circle his neck. They didn't stop kissing as Sakura moved her body to start straddling him, effectively grinding against his hard length.

They both groaned at the feeling of their groins coming into contact, only separated by the flimsy shorts she wore and his trousers. She started slowly grinding on his hard heat, reveling in the sparks of pleasure it brought to her. He followed her pace, raising his hips to meet her core while his hands were spread on both sides of her bottom, squeezing and fondling them. Their slow pace lasted for a while before she started speeding up, moaning in his mouth as she did.

Their liplock ends when Sakura withdraws to arch her back, her moans getting higher and higher as her eyes start to roll back. She was close. He retracted one of his hands from her bottom to enter her shorts. His hands wandered before his fingers pressed into the moist velvety skin he so badly craved. She came with a small moan before crushing her lips to him. He smiled through the kiss because he knew that was just going to be the first out of many more.

He stripped off her skirt . Impatient, he fiercely pulled at the sides of her shorts, effectively ripping it in two off her body which earned an impressed look from Sakura . She wore no underwear underneath her shorts exposing her bare lips to him. He looked up to see that she had taken her shirt off. He marveled at her slightly round breasts tipped with dusky pink nipples, hardened from the exposure. His mouth watered to take them in his mouth.

 _Soon_.

He got off the bed to remove his pants and saw her hazy eyes saw her staring at his pants, where his hard-on stood erect through the clothing. He gave a smirk and peeled off the material revealing his erect cock. He saw her looking at it more focused than before while taking big gulps and guessed what she wanted to do. He throbbed at the idea of her on his knees for him but soon abandoned the idea. Not today.

"Next time." He said, bringing her attention back to his face. He quickly crossed the small distance between them to give a bruising kiss, melding their bodies together as he lay on top of her. His lips traced her neck, leaving lovebirds wherever they went, before reaching her breasts. He started licking the areola of one of them, teasing her whilst playing with the other one with his hand. She started getting impatient as she arched her back, while releasing a while.

"Please Kakashi. I can't take it anymore." Sakura panted.

Unableto handle it anymore, he aligned himself with her before thrusting into her, filling her up in one stroke. They groaned at the sensation. He couldn't believe how tight she was. Her wet, warm walls were squeezing his member, threatening to milk him of everything he had with each contraction.

"Fuck Sakura." He muttered heatedly as he began to move inside her. He pulled back to the tip before thrusting back into her hard setting a slow but hard pace. From then on no other sound was heard apart from the soft slurping sounds of their lovemaking, and the moans that followed.

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head when he started moving. She held on to his shoulders while she arched in ecstasy, presenting her breasts for him. Kakashi didn't ignore this, throughout he was watching how her breasts shook with every thrust and as she arched it he couldn't control himself anymore and took her into his mouth, biting and sucking. 

Sakurascreamed as his mouth connected to her breast, biting, sucking and licking wherever whilst one of his hands played with the other. He sucked the areola before biting the hardened tip. Sakura had her second orgasm. Her eyes rolled back as she spasmed on his cock, her body flushed and limp in esctasy.

Kakashi was far from done however. He turned her over until she was on her knees and admired the her ass. Unable to help himself, he gave of the perfect globes a hard slap, earning a well from Sakura before soothing the now red skin with his hand. He looked at Sakura's wet folds to see more of her creamy essence coming out. He bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

Positioning himself again, he placed his hot, hard rod in-between her legs. His shaft slipped through her folds in deliberate slow movement. After a while he then entered one fluid thrust. His eyes rolled back at how deep he was in this position. He stayed there and breathed deeply, trying to find a semblance of control. Sakura who had recuperated from the last orgasm started grinding on him mindlessly.

With a voice hoarse from screaming she croaked "Sensei..."

That broke his last straw of control. He rammed into her with an animalistic growl, holding her hips to pull into him with every thrust. His pace was hard and fast, each thrust pulling him out of her to the tip before sinking deeper into her. One of his hands roamed her body before stopping at her breast which he clutched and played with according to his will. Sakura couldn't keep up with his strength and soon after another tumultuous orgasm, found herself unable to hold herself up. She collapsed onto the bed, her mind a haze of lights and colors. Her bottom half was supported by his hands pulling it up. Arm on his torso, he used his arm to pull her up so she was resting on his shoulder.

"Sensei..." She cried weakly.

"Say my name " he said as he gave a hard thrust.

She didn't answer quickly which made him bite her earlobe, rousing her with a scream.

"Say my name" he repeated his voice harsher than before.

"Kakashi~ ah Kakashi~"

He turned her head to smash their lips together, making them both moan as their tongues danced with each other in a hot bruising kiss. As they separated, a string of saliva linked them. He pushed into her one last time and emptied himself in her, shooting his hot essence into her.

He whispered her name one last time before collapsing on the bed with him on top of her. With the little strength he had left, he turned her over and removed his now soft appendage from her before turning her over so she laid on him.

They lay spent on the bed, breathing heavily, tired from the exertion. He weakly looked to the pink haired girl laid on his chest to see that she had already fallen asleep. He softly kised her forehead before closing his eyes, loosing himself to dreamland.

By the time he woke up it was dark outside. He looked to see Sakura sitting one the edge of the bed. As though with some telepathic sense, she turned to face him. He was surprised to see panic in her eyes.

"Sakura ?"

"I'm so sorry." That statement broke him and he was ready for the rest to follow.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were ill. I know you must hate me now.."

 _What_?

Taken advantage....hate...

Unknown to his shock, Sakura kept on rambling in her panicked state. Through her continuous chatter he was able to pick up a few sentences.

"I mean, if you want me to leave I will...

You must regret it and...

My undeniable attraction to my former teacher for-"

"Sakura." He interrupted her when she was about to speak about the Ninja codes. She looked at him once more with fear in her eyes before looking down at his sheets. His hand reached to hold herself which made her look up at him again.

He gave a reassuring smile. "Sakura, I won't lie to you and say I didn't enjoy what just happened. I can say that was my best lay ever. And to answer your question, I don't regret it either.

She looked at him cautiously "You... don't?"

He gave an affirmative nod. "I wasn't complaining while I was balls deep in you now was I?" He teased.

She blushed deeply, her skin startlingly darker than her hair. He looked amusedly at her. Even through the events that has happened over the years, Sakura had always maintained a small part of her that remains innocent. Even after being freshly fucked, she never lost that spark. It was one of the special things about her.

"S-So what do we do now?" She asked anxiously.

He shrugged "I guess we will just go with it."

With that sentence, the nervous Sakura soon left as she spun to stare at him in apall. "Just go with it?! Kakashi you know what this-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. He didn't want to hear all the cons of their relationship, all the forces preventing them. Because no matter how twisted it was, no matter the noticeable age gap they had no matter the stain on their reputation it may leave, he really wanted to try. He wanted to see where this would go, cause he sure as hell hadn't felt this way before. He knew that he may be holding her back.

He has always been a selfish bastard anyway.

He drew back from the kiss and gave a goofy smile.

"There. It's all quiet now." Sakura was stunned at seeing his smiling face.

"But I..I made a mess and-" He drew her to lay beside him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her firm.

"We can change the sheets tommorow." He muttered before closing his eyes.

"Kakashi ?"

"Hmm?"

"What will we tell Naruto? And Sai?" She asked meekly?

He smiled "Let's just blame it on the fever."


End file.
